Take it Easy!
by Siege25
Summary: Sometimes... a world is too far gone to be saved... even when there is just one soul among many, that could have changed fate.


A/N: After reading Xovercreator's newest one shot in his Collection of Oneshots, I decided to do my own version of it, with Richard involved of course, and also deciding to add Captain Flash Dove to the mix. All characters involved belong to their owners.

* * *

Siege was smoking a cigarette, which he barely did anymore, while waiting for Richard and Flash to arrive. After seeing all of the torture being done to yukkuris, Siege had absolutely had enough. He called upon Richard and Flash to help, simply because, well, he wanted to destroy these… things… Siege didn't even want to recognize them as humans.

Richard appeared through one of his own sukima, with his glasses crooked, as he righted them, while his face was locked in a wide scowl. He then stomped towards Siege.

"Siege. EXPLAIN YOURSELF." Richard spoke with rage dripping in his voice. "What the actual fuck are you doing here!?"

"The same thing that you've been doing before." Siege nonchalantly replies, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. "To help you."

"Absolutely not." Richard coldly denied Siege's request. "You're going to do two things. One, tell me how in the name of the Ryujin, God, Jesus, and all that is holy, that you have learned what I have done with Ziden. And two, call off Flash and go back. I have already done enough damage to these people. Ziden and I have already instigated enough fear and slaughter to make them back down on their ways long enough for the forces here to deal with them personally."

"Can't do that." Siege rebuked back, stepping towards Richard in a act of boldness. "You expect me to sit here and watch as innocent life is snuffed out right in front of me!? You know that as a protector, I have sworn to protect living beings, no matter what they are."

"You just don't get it, Siege!? Do you!?" Richard yelled back, pointing out. "Do you know who you're going to end up getting the attention of!? The Pentaglorious, and the Tooneria Forces are not to be fucked with! They have fought evils just as strong as our own, and not once did they ever lose or back down from any battle, offence or defence. There is a reason why that mission was supposed to be kept under fucking wraps! BECAUSE THIS KIND OF THING IS NOT MEANT TO BE HEARD BY ANYONE!"

"Richard, need I remind you that your world and mine have similar events? This world is exactly the fucking same, there have been no reports of you or this Ziden guy around here, and another thing, there is no way this will get out to any of those organizations. We're going in and saving this world's yukkuris on our own, we have no soldiers backing us either, so it's time we take this into our own hands! Now, if you're against me and Flash, then open that sukima and walk back through, because I'm not going to let you stop me and Flash from giving these yukkuris the liberation they need!" Siege said as he put the cigarette back in his mouth.

Richard then only sighed deeply, as he staggered back.

"Fine. You win, Siege." Richard spoke in a more calmer tone than the one he took before. "I'll help you carry out your vengeance. On these conditions: Whatever you do, do NOT try speaking to the Tooneria Forces, you will not try anything stupid that'll garner more attention towards us, and finally, you will kill as many as I limit within the parameters of the area I set. The final one goes double. Hear me?"

"Aye Richard. But as I said, word of this shall not get out to anyone." Siege stated.

"Good. Now I will tell you why exactly only Ziden and I carried the mission out." Richard replied. "It was a hybrid between a smear-campaign and targeted extermination. We carried out a plan that would at least create some divide between the ones who are beyond saving, and the ones who are merely twisted by peer pressure and society. This was committed by the use of the Crystal Mirror of the Yama, or at least a prototype of it." Richard explained. "The Pentaglorious are more like the Five Elder Stars from One Piece, except they're not ass-holes, and care a lot about the demise of their worlds. Below them are the Espers of Justice. And they're no joke. I met General Bahamut on the mission, and he was the more logical of the three. General Odin... He was supposed to be dispatched to deal with those people, but I did his work for him, except I was smart to spare the right people."

Flash would then be seen flying down to the two in his Angel Soul form, reverting to his normal self as his feet touched the ground. "Good to see you guys again!" He cheerily greeted. "Now...what's all this yukkuri business?"

"Here's the lowdown. We got civilians who basically are torturing yukkuris for fun. And they got the entire government backing them. I have phase one done." Siege said as he gestured to the yukkuris he had gathered behind him. "Phase 2 is where you two come in. It will take the civilians only a moment to wake up and realize their torture toys are gone. We confront them outside this impenetrable gate and either resolve with them peacefully, or slaughter them."

"Basically, it's a redux of my plan before with Ziden, huh?" Richard asked. "I have doubts if you could be able to pull off the first half, Siege. But that's just my opinion. I ain't a reader of minds, so good luck to ya, Siege. And good to see you again, Flash."

"Negotiation isn't my strong suit, but I'll do my best to resolve this with minimal bloodshed." Flash nodded. He went to use his lacrima to call to the Hideout. He felt like they would need a couple sets of hands extra in case things got violent.

"Alright then, what weapons are you guys decked out with?" Siege asked the duo.

Richard had Heaven's Will and HF Kusanagi strapped to his back, as well his special-forces magitek weapons, a machine-gun and automatic shotgun on his back, as well as silver gauntlets on his hand, that are decked with magic power. "I got the controlled annihilation loadout." He replied, with his hands to his sides. "You, Flash?"

Flash had his usual equipment - Keyblades, armor, cloak, and all of his powers. He wasn't going into this negotiation without being prepared for when things went south. "As for you?" The young captain inquired.

Siege shrugged as he put out his cigarette. "My usual. Plus something in memory of a fallen friend." Siege said. He then whistled quietly as Richard and Flash noticed Yondu's arrow coming out of a pocket of Siege's trench coat.

"I'm sorry, did you say stuff about weapons?" Flash blinked.

Siege smiled sadly. "As I said. Memory of a fallen friend. This was given to me by Peter Quill, saying that Yondu had always known I would be good at whistling, so I should put that talent to good use besides music." Siege said solemnly.

"Aye, it may prove useful to us. Could be used as a signal for if you think negotiations won't work," Flash suggested. "A surprise attack could then be launched with that as the cue." This kind of thing was not new to him, for he usually had things end in violence for him.

"And I'll do my best to spare the right people." Richard answered back. "Just make sure... You don't kill the wrong people, you two."

"Hehe... you underestimate this arrows strength, you two... now, prepare yourselves." Siege said, as he heard a mob outside the gate. "They're here."

Siege, Richard, and Flash appeared on the other side of the gate, as soldiers and civilians were flooded in front of the gate.

"Well hello there! What can we do for you?" Siege asked with a polite smile.

"Give us back our yukkuris!" A man outraged.

"They're not yours to keep!" A female chimed with him.

"Protecting them means you are no better than they are! You all are scums!" Another man said.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! You say you want your yukkuris?" Siege said, as he put a fist to his chin in a thinking pose. "Hmm... nope, can't help you, all the yukkuris are gone. Far, far away."

"You lie scumbag! They are behind that gate! If you do not move, we will open fire!" A soldier said.

"That won't be necessary." A voice said from behind the crowd. The people all gasped and cleared the way.

"Lord Frieza cometh!" One shouted.

"And the Ginyu Force as well!" Another screamed in delight.

Tch... at least choose better guys for your elite squadrons than Frieza and Ginyu next time if you're facing us you idiots. Siege thought to himself.

Bullshit. That's not the real ones. The ones I know would draw the line long ago with these bastards. Richard thought with gritted teeth.

Frieza and the Ginyu Force soon were in front of the entire crowd.

"I have little patience so let's make this easy on you and me. You move, we get the yukkuris back." Frieza plainly stated.

"How 'bout no?" Flash jumped in. "How could you monsters torment these yukkuris? They didn't harm anyone! Either leave them alone or I'll serve up a king sized beatdown!" He paused briefly before continuing, "No one has to die today, but-"

"We are the monsters!? Those yukkuris were made so we could torture them! You should be thanking us!" A person from the crowd yelled.

Flash's eye twitched at the comment. "AS IF!" He yelled, Nohrian Conquest now in hand. "You're all gonna pay for this with interest!" It was at this time that the individuals Flash called up - Camilla, Elise, and Kaden - arrived.

"Flash, what the hell are you doing!?" Siege yelled at Flash.

"I don't have time for this. Prepare to die." Frieza said.

"Whoa! Can't we resolve this peacefully!?" Siege said with hands up and flailing.

"Sorry darling," Camilla apologized to Siege. "Whenever Capa-bun gets this worked up, hardly anything can make him stand down." Her axe was ready for combat. "That said, I'm not letting him fight alone."

"Yeah, we're with him all the way!" Elise twirled her staff.

"We've got your back, buddy!" Kaden grinned, transforming.

"Hmm..." Camilla put a hand to her chin. "The citizens aren't much threat. If we make an example out of the soldiers and Frieza, the rest should scatter like jacks in fear."

"But what if they hurt me?" Elise asked.

"You should already know the answer to that, sweetie." Camilla bluntly replied, patting Elise on the head. She turned to Siege. "We'll take the underlings. Could you and Richard be dears and handle Frieza for us? That would be wonderful."

Siege sighs. "Fine."

Richard only grins. "Oh please, Camilla. Killing this eyesore wouldn't take much effort." He says, raising his blades up to fight.

Frieza charged at Siege and Richard as the Ginyu Force charged at Flash and the trio who showed up.

Siege and Richard were dodging Frieza's attacks and Siege quickly knocked Frieza unconscious with a chop to the neck.

As for the others, the Ginyu Force was slaughtered with ease.

"Hm... they weren't even that strong... disappointing..." Camilla said with a smile.

"You... you monsters..." A protestor said.

"You killed them! You all are monsters! Scums!" Another roared.

"W-We tried to tell you! We didn't want thi-" Siege started to say, before Frieza shot him with a Death Beam.

"Dammit...Siege!" Flash shouted, Elise rushing over to help.

"Pipe down, scum, you're next. Or should I torture the little girl?" Frieza said, looking towards Elise, the young princess stopping in her tracks as this happened. A record scratch could be heard as literally everyone looked at Frieza. For a moment, complete silence.

It didn't take long for Richard to start laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Frieza puzzled at Richard.

"You made the worst damned mistake you could ever make." Richard stated.

Siege got to his feet, blood pouring from his wound.

"Flash, Richard, the rest of you..." Siege said, having made up his mind. He whistled, killing Frieza with the flying arrow. "LET THE SLAUGHTER COMMENCE." Siege finished.

"I never thought you'd ask~!" Flash now possessed a manic grin - Peri must've rubbed off on him one way or another. "You heard the man! No survivors!"

"HAHAHAHA. LET THERE BE BLOOD SHED FOR THE INNOCENT!" Richard spoke in a maniac tone.

So while Flash, Camilla, and Kaden began a massive and gory slaughter of the enemy, with enough ripping and tearing that would make Doomguy proud, Elise rushed over to heal Siege up.

"Rule number one when it comes to Camilla: Never, EVER threaten her siblings like that." Elise mused.

"Noted." Siege said.

Richard was trying to wipe off the massive amount of blood that was stuck onto him.

Soon, most of the town was killed, except for a cowering woman... at a closer look at her, she was battered and bruised, and she was... protecting something?

Siege looked closer... And gasped.

One person had a remnance of good in her heart.

In her clutches was a Yukureimu, a pet one too. The woman was severely hurt... And dying too from her wounds. She looked up at Siege and gingerly handed him the last yukkuri of the town.

Richard was shocked at the sight. "No..." Richard silently whispered.

"Take... care of her..." The woman pleaded. She died soon after those words left her mouth.

There was a long pause of silence, Siege looking down at the one woman. The one soul. The one person who did not despise yukkuris... She had preserved one... but now that she was gone, there was no longer hope for the town. A solemn look was on Siege's face as the Yukureimu cried at the death of her mistress.

"So... A single soul was good..." Richard solemnly said. "One soul who could have been a beacon of hope... And now is gone... Damn this cursed world..."

"Poor thing..." Camilla frowned.

"Least I can do is give 'er a burial," Flash commented. "Great..."

"You really ought to work on controlling y-" Kaden began.

"Shut up." Flash glared briefly, causing the fox man to flinch. If only he had known there was one bit of good in that crowd, he never would've done anything to bring her harm.

"Well, at least we can say we knew her... at least for a few seconds. But those seconds are the most precious. It's simple. She was found out and beaten to death before we could save her. And now... we have no choice but to give these yukkuris a new home." Siege said. "Blood was shed today... Much blood was shed today... Even the blood of a single innocent... We must move on from this. For now, let us give these yukkuris a rightful home. Somewhere they can live in peace." Siege said.

The woman had not closed her eyes when she died, so in an act of honor, Siege closed her eyes for her, and took the Yukkureimu and put it with the other yukkuris, as Richard summoned a sukima, as the group grabbed the yukkuris and took them to their new home, a good ending for the yukkuris. None of those who were involved in today's battle... no, today's war, would forget what happened today.

"Let there be peace for you." Richard said to the noble woman who died protecting her pet, before he stepped through his sukima back to the other world.

* * *

Siege25: And so, as Xovercreator made his version based off the original from Game2002, here is mine, with help from ChaosFlash912 and Xovercreator himself. Hope you guys like it!

Xovercreator: Hope you enjoyed it. It counts as a technical sequel to the one-shot that this is dedicated to, so Richard's words should make sense. Note that this one is much less merciful, yet more innocent than the other version. Never expected the 'innocent protector', eh?

ChaosFlash912: And that's all from me. Yeah, I for one believe black and white morality is BS, so there being that one person who wasn't a tormentor or yukkuris really makes sense.


End file.
